Luna Drabbles
by LemonFlavouredGummyBearNinja
Summary: Its just Luna... lol read the Authors Note! i suck at summarys! im very sorry...but atleast ull get a  surprise when u read it, yeh? and pleeeease r
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Drabbles.**

**A/N**: Just how I reckon how Luna would feel at some points. Most of the scenes are made up! She's my favourite character and I hope I do her some justice. Please R&R as I'm fairly new at this stuff!! And I try to reply to every reviewer, because im like that and I love you all extremely much! And if you don't… I'll set my banana flavoured Ninjas on you!

Dedications: My mum, even though she doesn't read these, coz it's her birthday tomorrow and I love her!! And also to Imperial Princess, because she helped me SOOO much on my last fic :-D

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Red. **

As I step through the wall between the muggle world and my true one, I shut my eyes and imagine that I'm stepping through a rainbow coloured waterfall. That is, until I bump into someone. Muttering my apologies, I opened my eyes.

Wow.

That's my first thought as I gaze upon the bright scarlet engine. It precisely the same colour of my Mum's favourite silk scarf, the scarf I am wearing round my neck. I smile and tear my gaze away from the beautiful steam engine, and look around. There are dozens of children! This makes me so happy, being an only child I have always wanted to have children to play with. The nearest child to our house is a boy who is older than me called Draco Malfoy, who lives in a big gothic mansion. I tried to talk to him once and he couldn't hear me… I don't know if he was faking but I don't really mind. I'm about to get on the train when my dad touches my arm and says

"Moonshine, don't forget your trunk, and be safe, and I'll see you in the summer, and I'll owl you every week and I'll remember to send you the Quibbler and…" I cut him off, and put my arms round his waist (he's about 6 foot 5…really tall).

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I love you!" I beam and grab the handle of my trunk, jumping on the train. I search for an empty compartment, fiddling with my ear rings. They're really sweet, mini carrots on a gold stud. I am sitting in my compartment, and I realise that this isn't a dream; I really AM going to Hogwarts! The place that Legends are made of! I throw my head back and laugh loudly, tears running down my face.

BTW: I know that Moonshine is an American word for Alcohol but I'm English so it doesn't count!! Love you all

(love you more if you REEEVVVEEEIIIWWW!)


	2. Chapter 2 Checking for Wrackspurts

I don't own anything that you recognise, ok?

Chapter 2: Checking for Wrackspurts. 

As we stepped into the Great Hall, everybody in the line was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. How were we to be sorted into he four Hogwarts houses? I heard a red headed girl murmur something about trolls. I hope not, I think to myself. Trolls have been proven to be part of the "Shaded Willow" Plot, which involves werewolves and... It's a long story. Once we were all stood in a line in front of the entire school, Professor McGonagall answered our question for us- or rather, the shabby hat on the stool did.

"Many years ago in ancient times,

Too long ago to measure,

2 great witches and 2 great wizards,

Formed Hogwarts School together

The four good friends said to each other

Well who is worthy to be taught?

Clever Noble Pure or Modest

And so our foursome fought

Dear Ravenclaw she wanted those,

With a brain of a decent size

Sly Slytherin, he chose the ones

With only Pureblood ties

Brave Gryffindor thought those who

Had courageous hearts and minds,

Fair Hufflepuff just took them all

And taught them all to shine.

So the founders had their houses,

And Hogwarts was a school,

But what was Hogwarts going to do

Should the founders fall?

That's where I came from, I say

The hat from Gryffindors' head

So put me on your bonce, my dears,

And I'll choose your house instead!"

The Hall erupted into cheers and clapping, it overwhelmed me a bit and I had to fiddle with the tassels on my scarf to calm me down. Professor McGonagall started calling names and I listened as people got sorted into the various houses. I wonder what it was like for Mum and Dad to be sorted. Were they scared? I thought to myself.

"Lovegood?"

"Luna Lovegood?"

"MISS LOVEGOOD"

I awoke from my daydream and went to sit on the small stool as the beady eyed Professor placed the hat on my head. The hat started to talk, but I don't think the rest of the school could hear. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see their intent gazing.

"Hmm. Lets have a little look." The hat said, in a deep voice.

"Hello Mr Hat!" I thought, brightly.

"Hello, Luna. Now, some brain there, very nice… ah, but some courage as well... Gryffindor or Hufflepuff… let me see…" The hat continued to umm and ahh to itself.

"Mr.Hat? I was wondering whether you could check for any signs of Wrackspurt in there. My brain went a bit fuzzy just now and it may have been..." I was cut off as the Hats voice suddenly booms to the rest of the eager school

"Ravenclaw!" The hat is taken off my head and I go to sit at the clapping table. One girl looks at my ear rings and whispers into her friend's ear. I smile at her and she laughs. I sit down nest to a girl slightly older than me who has long dark hair and I smile contently and touch the silky scarf round my neck. I am so happy; I got the house I wanted.

Ravenclaw.

My mother's house.

A/N You like? You don't? please, tell me. Dedicated to my first two reviewers from the last chappie, something-like-love, and Cobweb The Dictator (nice name, btw)

Love you all, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna Drabbles.

Chapter 3

Whispers.

"So what types of Music do you like, Luna?" a kind, blonde girl in my dormitory questioned me.

"Have you heard of the Happy Blueberries?" I smiled. Somebody was actually making an effort to talk to me.

"You actually like the Happy Blueberries?"

The girls behind the blonde girl giggled. Pulling the girl with them the flounced off into a corner.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Around her neck! Is it a cork?"

"Freak, what kind of weirdo wears a cork round her neck?"

"Oh my gosh, did you see her?"

"Racvenclaw, isn't she?"

"Long, dirty blonde hair and radishes on her ears. "

"You'd think she'd have more sense, being a Ravenclaw and all."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" this time I braced myself for the cutting remark

"What planet did you come from?"

"Miss. Lovegood, I assure you that there is no such thing as Gulping Plimpies"

Smirks and laughter erupting in a classroom.

"Mum, why don't the like me!? You always said I should be myself!! Well its not bloody working. Im sorry Mum! But I can't cope anymore, the laughter , the stares!! Why can't they accept me?"

A Cliff Face. A Sharp Drop. A Slow Scream.

And then

….


	4. Chap 4 Authors Noteor beggin letter

Luna Drabbles…

Right this is just one big authors note, ha-ha…sorry.

Okay…I know, I know, I'm a really bad person in that I am sooo rubbish at putting chapters out, especially as they are so short!!

I need to ask questions of people…which are ur favourite chapter, for style of writing, because as u have probably read the style of writing is really inconsistent so I need to find a style and stick with it.

And also, any ideas for what could happen next….obviously I have my plot but I was wondering what u guys thought?

Love you all so much….please review…get other people to review…etcetc

xxx

p.s. I need a beta. Any takers? My friend Suddy was gunna do it but decided not tooo….I love her really. But I do need a decent beta!!


	5. The real Chapter 4, Hello SUnshine

Luna Drabbles.

A/N. Okay, I know I just posted that large authors note….get over it :P please review!! I worked hard on this one!!

Dedications: Miriamus, for all ur help and stuff!! This one is for you because you asked me too write it :P

Hello, Sunshine!

Softness.

That's all that I can feel right now, white softness and a gentle light. And I feel content, a strange feeling that's been absent from my life for a while. I open my eyes. I don't want to, but it has to be done, for all I know I am surrounded by a herd of Shalreck Wrogles, and nobody wants that when they can't feel their legs through the bed sheets.

Because that is what I am lying in, a white, sterile looking bed, and I have a headache but its one of those headaches that reminds me of the ocean, it ebbs and flows and doesn't hurt very much. My hair has been let loose of its ribbons and my ears are missing the beetroot earrings I remember putting in them yesterday morning.

I realise where I am when see a portrait of Miranda Flannigan, the witch who discovered the properties of Mermaid scales in growing back bones. I must be in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I wonder what happened. Maybe I got stuck with a pesky wrackspurt. Without noticing, I slowly drift back into sleep.

A few hours later, I think it must be, I wake up again and feel silk against my cheek. I open my eyes and my mothers' silk scarf is beside me as I lay almost helpless. I smile and look up, and see a handsome but young looking, slightly podgy boy and a redheaded girl smiling back.

"Hello Sunshine!"


	6. Chapter 5 JUST JUMP!

Luna Drabbles. 

A/N: Sometimes I need to write a lot, ok? Haha. I'm in the mood for writing!! I don't have many people reading my stuff though…ah well. For those who do, I send you internet hugs!!

Dedications; hmmm… a boy called josh swift…because of reasons known only to me, I guess. Don't ask questions!! Also to josh Lewsey…sexiest rugby player ever….and to my friend Emma, I know ull read this one :P

JUST JUMP!!

"Honey, have you ever done this before?"

"Nope! Have you?"

"Ditto! What about you Luna?"

"I've done this before, it's actually really relaxing. The squid never bothers you if you don't bother it. I've never done it with anyone else…"

"Come on then!!"

What a sight we must have been, me and Ginny and Neville, and Ginny's boyfriend who was a Gryffindor boy in her brother's year. An averaged sized red headed girl, a boy that wasn't tall or small and podgy, another boy that was just tall and a tall blonde girl run screaming into the lake, dressed only in our pyjamas. But it was amazing. Not least because I'd got the use of my legs back, three months after the suicide attempt that I wanted to forget about. Daddy had come up the school and instead of shouting about how it wasn't safe he just handed me a small box and went to talk to Professor Dumbledore. That reminded me, I still hadn't opened that small box.

"Neville…we're so weird" Ginny and Dean lay next to each other on the side of the lake. Dean didn't look too happy, but having been dragged out by Ginny to jump in a lake full of mermaids, and a giant squid none of us were all that surprised. I lay there, in the water looking at the stars.

"Thank-you, guys, if I hadn't had you guys to help me when I had my accident I don't know what I would have done. And Dean, I forgot to say, thank you for the new ear rings." A few weeks back, he had given me a pair of small gold studs that were meant for Ginny but he found out that she didn't wear gold, to celebrate that I had been allowed out of the hospital wings. We started making our way back to the lake, when Ginny and Dean started hanging back a bit and weren't talking anymore.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, and then felt totally naive when I saw Deans hand curved around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny holding his hand, snuggled to his neck. Giggling slightly, at the look of Dean's face when he saw I saw, I turned round and I hurried Neville and myself up to the bright castle, said goodbye to Neville and went to my own dormitory where I slept, happier than I had been in ages.


	7. Chapter 7 Hammock

Luna Drabbles. 

A/N I cant be asked with another authors note!! Please please please read and review, it means a lot to me. Don't need a bet anymore, by the way, ive got one!! yay!!

Dedications: I dedicate this one to me. Because I'm the one typing!! And to Mint Pizza Queen, for being my beta and loving Dean!! XD

Hammocks and Gillpies.

"I need a place I can think, I need a place where I can think, I need a place to think" and there it was, the door to the Room of Requirement. I opened it and there was a large luxurious looking hammock in the middle of the room, and a bookshelf, full of books about Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures- my two favourite subjects.

"oh, what a lovely combination of colours!! Blue and green and pink and orange. That blue is the shade of Deans eyes!" I said to myself and I sat on the Hammock, shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep. As I was dreaming I felt something drop out of my hand, but thought nothing of it (I was dreaming about Flying Gillpies, so I thought it was a natural reaction).

Suddenly, I felt somebody sit down on the hammock next to me. Jumping up, I opened my eyes and grabbed my wand from behind my ear. "Who is it?!" I shouted, and turned round, to see Dean cowering on the Hammock.

"Luna, Luna, don't worry! It's only me! Ginny told me to come and look for you, so I checked here first. You forgot to put the charm on, the locking charm. You're so scatterbrained!" he laughed as I tucked my wand back behind my ear and picked up the book that I had been reading when I fell asleep.

"Where's the box?" I said anxiously. Dean looked at me, puzzled and then seemed to grasp what I was on about.

"This one? It was on the floor by your hand, I picked it up as I came in. its heavy, what's in it?" he handed me the small, intricately carved mahogany box.

"I don't know, it was a gift that my Father said belonged to my Mother, and that she'd wanted me to have it when she died. He gave it to me a few months back, but I've never got round to opening it." I held the box nervously.

"Luna, open it! I'm really intrigued now!" Dean grinned at me as I opened the box… and promptly dropped it.

Darkness crowded my eyes and I heard Deans voice, faint and distorted.

"Luna, Luna what's wrong?!?"


End file.
